Annies first time
by hippychick1994
Summary: I wrote this in the car the other day and realized there's no stories like this one but I suck at writing so if someone wants to redo ill give u the rest


Jeff couldn't believe the way things had gone tonight. it was suppose to be a simple night out with friends. but now before him stood Annie in his kitchen in just her skirt and her bra the smell of his beloved imported scotch on the 20 year olds breath. Her eyes bright with lust and want as she raised her hand and brought it up to the back of his head. Pulling him down to her mouth kissing him trying make any worry he had disappear. Jeff didn't understand how Annie had this affect on him but something about this women made him lose all control over reasonable thought. Jeff dipped his head down and kissed along her neck until she started to whimper and untuck his shirt . she smiled sweetly up at him as she undid each button one by until she quickly slid the shirt off of his shoulders. Jeff pulled Annie roughly against him and wrapped his arms around her. Tilting her head back with his hand he decided it was time for him to take charge. He slowly ran his hands from her back to sides and lightly tickled her ribs as he brought his hand to her ass. Annie let out a high pitch squeek as jef lifted her to the counter. Jeff smiled knowing he had the upper hand again when she first cornered him in the kitchen. he lost all control it felt good to finally have some back.  
Jeff didn't waste any time pulling her girly undies off and throwing them across the room. Annie started to slide off the counter when jeff put his hand on her chest and push he back just hard enough for her to under stand to lay back. Annie was nervous and more then glad to let jeff take the lead to be honest she wasn't quite sure what to do. as jeff quickly kissed up her thighs annie had a hard time holding still so being the nice guy he was he placed his hands on Annie's hips to hold her in place. Annie could feel hot breath on her core. When she felt his tongue quickly slide from her slit to clit she almost came right there . her hands quickly when to his hair as to hold him in place she had never felt any thing like this before. Her sharp breaths soon became moans . bringing her hips up and grinding against him as he continued his work .

Jeff couldn't believe his luck he had the most beautiful women in the world on his kitchen counter practically begging him for it. He pulled back and smiled at the whimper that came from annie .  
"What's wrong annie" even though she hadnt touched him he felt ready to bust "jeff please" she raised her hips as a silent beg for him to touch her more. He decided to tease her even more he ran his hand up her thigh . his fingers just barely grazing the spot she wanted them the most. "Jeff..." Annie started jeff shushed her with a kiss as he thumbed her clit and smiled at her. He pulled his pants and boxers down in one motion. He could see annie was scared but excited he almost couldn't hold back any more its had only been about ten minutes since she cornered him. Jeff couldn't take it any more he had to be in her even if it was just his fingers. He could feel her juice's as his finger slowly trailed along the entrance. As he started to slide a finger in to her he was met by a resistance and Annie tensed up and gasps.

All he could do was slowly pull is hand back as his mind was racing. She's had boyfriends before and told the group she had had sex with a guy who turned out to be gay. But now as he stared down at the young girl laying half dressed on his counter. looking like a mix between being scared and like she was about to cry. How could he do this to her he felt like a pig. Jeff took a step back as annie started to sit up refusing to meet his eyes. She still look scared jeff didn't know what to say "annie" jeff kicked himself for speaking before knowing what to say it was the first time he had spoken since she came in to the kitchen "you lied ... Annie your a virgin" it was something every man wanted. but how could he do this to her get her drunk off expensive imported scotch then just fuck her on the counter. She wasn't sure what to say so annie kept her eyes glued to the floor. "I'm sorry jeff I tryed to tell you but u started kissing me and I got scared of what you would think" annie felt her eyes water up any second he was going to refuse her and then she would lose him for ever she wasn't thinking things would get this far. At most she thought with the scotch she could kiss him just to find out how he felt. If he denied her it could be blamed on the booze but now things had gone way past being able to blame the booze "Annie you have nothing to be sorry about" jeff felt like he should do something to make her feel better but had no ideal what to do "I'm the filthy asshole who got you drunk and tried fuck you on the counter" he tryed to help her down but she was trying hard to stay out of his grasp "you should have told me annie you have to understand I'm not letting this be your first time " as hard as she tried to hold it in she couldn't the tears came running down her face. how stupid could she be to believe jeff was going to realize he had feelings for her take her virginity living happily ever after. Jeff hated that he said the wrong thing this was already a bad start to what he now wanted to make a very special night in for her. Annie was looking frantically for her shirt when jeff tryed to stop her "annie wait let me explain" he wanted to hold her but didn't want to make things worse " jeff its fine I understand I'm a young dumb virgin and you don't want to have sex with me because you are pry scared I'll never leave you alone but don't worry I'm going forget this ever happened" annie was already almost to the front door

"annie stop please I love you" he yelled more desperate the he ment to she slowly turned to look at him but stayed silent jeff decided to keep going "annie I love you I always have" he reached out and took her hand pulling her close to him " annie I'm sorry the way I reacted I got scared I didn't know that you are ... Ya know ... And I didn't want to be the asshole who took your virginity after drinking scotch and fuck you on the counter you deserve something special" she smiled at him a little jeff took that as a good sign he tucked some hair behind her ear " its not that I don't want you any less now that I know its just I want it to be special" he leaned in for a kiss but stopped millimeters from her lips "I love you too jeff " he closed the small space in between them kissing her with all the love he had be denying. Annie smiled as she felt his manhood pressed in to her as he kissed her she grinded against him " to I get you worked up just from kissing you" annie smiled at him " actually I starting thinking about taking you to my room laying you down and making up for the kitchen thing by making love to you all night"


End file.
